


Wind chime

by Astelina



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Koujakus good ending, M/M, Waking up Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astelina/pseuds/Astelina
Summary: I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the scent of detergent from the newly washed sheets, and the lingering scent of Koujaku. With my guard down and no pride to protect, I smile sheepishly as i grab for whatever is in front of me and hug it to my chest. It seems to be Koujaku’s pillow as the man himself seemed to be out of bed, but I didn’t mind.





	Wind chime

Birds were chirping outside the window and the wind gently rustled the leaves of the few trees outside. A second later the wind chime clattered and left a moment of tranquility after the winds playful wake.

I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with the scent of detergent from the newly washed sheets, and the lingering scent of Koujaku. With my guard down and no pride to protect, I smile sheepishly as i grab for whatever is in front of me and hug it to my chest. It seems to be Koujaku’s pillow as the man himself seemed to be out of bed, but I didn’t mind. 

At some point during the night I had kicked the covers off me. Or more accurately, somewhere after morning I must have done that since the window was open and the hot sun searched it’s way to light up the bed. It must have been warm enough to make the duvet too offending, so I lied curled up in a blue pajamas i had gotten from my partner last Christmas. I believe it was called a Jinbei, but it was really airy and easy on me in the hot summer weather without being dangerously revealing either.

I almost fell asleep again as the sun felt so comfortable against my skin, but I’m rustled awake as I feel a cool hand rest against my cheek and followed by a pair of warm lips against mine. I know what’s to come and that my time bathing in the sun soon will be over, so I try to object early on in case I could win some time back.

“Five more…” It’s more of a whine than anything else, since I suddenly realize how dry my throat is and how hard it is to produce words right after waking up. I feel a puff of air against my cheek as Koujaku probably tries to hold back a laughter, and the man shifts away from my face before I feel the bed lean towards him under his recently added weight, as he most likely sat down on the edge next to me instead. I don't bother opening up my eyes to look, but I'm fairly sure he's sitting there like he always would after trying to wake me up.

“Aoba… For real, how long can you sleep? You’ll miss the whole day like this.” Koujaku is both amused but also a little concerned, and he reaches out to gently play with the short locks of my hair. The sensitivity is as good as gone now and he’s so gentle that it’s nothing but relaxing. If it just wasn’t so embarrassed to be petted, I’d probably let him do it more often.

“Five more minutes isn’t the whole day, hippo.” I argue, but I wonder how much he actually heard as I burrowed my head into the pillow i had snitched while he was gone. It’s silent for a while, and I’m almost hopeful to get my five extra minutes as he suddenly stops petting by hair. He instead rests his hand behind the back of my head, and I smile as I look forward to bask a little longer in the morning sun.

 

“... _No, but we can do all sort of things within five minutes…_ ”

 

I almost jumps as I can literally feel him talking against my ear. It’s so damn suggestive, with his lips just barely brushing my earlobe as he talks in that deep voice that just messes with my head way too much. My heart beats wildly and I’m suddenly awake, my arms reaching up to push his chest away before he dares to make it even worse. But his hand that was previously resting behind my head now instead holds my head secure and stays long enough to kiss the area right under my ear that sends me shivering, before he allows himself to be pushed back and he’s grinning far more than what’s legal this early in the morning.

“K-KOUJAKU. You--- yoooouuuuu…” I try to threaten him as I sit up and glare at him, not appreciating his approaches as i’m far too groggy to know what to do with them. But the man sits still with a big grin in place, and he then suddenly takes both his hands to his lap and stands up without another word.

At first I’m a bit disappointed that he dropped it so suddenly, but then I feel a rush of heat towards my cheek as I understood his motive behind the sudden promises and kisses- It was all to rile me up, just so that i’d be unable to get back to bed and sleep. Since he looks victorious at my embarrassment, I pretty much confirmed my suspicions and just felt even more frustrated with the man I now live with.

“Oh! Aoba is awake? Good job boss!” Aoba hears the wings of a bird flutter, and before he knew it he saw Beni fly to his masters shoulder and joined in on the victorious pose.

“You guys….!” I talk under my breath as I grab the blanket, almost wanting to go back to sleep just to get back at them. But when I’m about to grab the blanket, a ball of blue fur have climbed up to my side and puts a paw gently on my arm.

“Aoba. I advise that you go up and execute a mild exercise so you don’t hurt your back with prolonged recumbent position. Also, Koujaku’s offer of lunch is not ill-advised.” Ren’s deep voice is accompanied by his dark eyes looking into mine, and I sigh defeated. I know they all mean well, and while Koujaku is fun to tease, it's impossible to deny Ren as he looks at him like that.

“Fine, fine. I give up.” I shake my head and move to sit up while I pet Ren’s soft fur, and I see his tail gently wag as he’s probably happy to have me active again. Even he seems to get restless when I sleep long after noon, and it's quite regularly that he'll get up to be with Beni while I'm sleeping through the morning. Maybe it is a little selfish to sleep so long every morning, but I can't help that the first hours in the day is so exhausting.

“Oh..? Not even the slightest hint of your usual morning grump?” Koujaku sounds amazed and chuckles, but it turns to a surprise as I gently smile back at him, instead of calling him out for being so damn cheesy.

“Nah. Honestly, I feel lucky. To wake up like this, with you all.” Feeling a little sentimental, I reach for Ren to hold him close to my chest as I climb towards the edge of Koujaku's huge bed. At one hand it’s great with a queen sized bed as it's not cramped to sleep with someone else on them, but my habit to claim the whole bed for myself once Koujaku is out makes it a bit of a hassle to get out as there is no solid ground within reach at either side.

Being focused to get out without dropping Ren, I don’t think much about Koujaku’s uncharacteristic silence. But once I reach the side of the bed I know why, as the man leans in to scoop me up in his arms swiftly and hugs me close to his chest. My cheeks burns as I don’t like being carried around like a princess, but before I can voice my first round of complains I feel Koujaku kiss me, and then move towards the kitchen while I'm still dazed and disoriented from just waking up.

“Y-youuuuu… Don’t make me take back my words, you idiot!” I call out, and Koujaku just laughs as he steers us towards the kitchen.

 

But honestly? I don’t mind. I don’t mind waking up to the windchime, the scent of my beloved and his laughter filling the room. I truly feel like I’m blessed, and I let myself give in to my family’s loving and comforting embrace for once as it's just truly wholesome. 

**Author's Note:**

> THESE DORKS.
> 
> I think I saw DmmD about four years ago, around 2013. I never really got into any fandoms back then, but I saw a little from it since I had a friend that was involved in the fandom back then and always brought me the fun bits and pieces from it.
> 
> For nostalgias sake I decided to rewatch it and look back on the fandom that I had missed, and it's a bit eerie to see a fandom that havn't really made much content since 2016. Still, I really adore Koujaku and Aoba, so I decided to just provide some fluff for the fandom while I'm neck deep in feels about it. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you enjoyed this little fic! And I might be planning to write a longer piece, but I'll try to get it near finished before I upload anything here.


End file.
